The present invention is drawn to a laminated pad and method of manufacturing such articles. More specifically, the present invention is a laminated pad having a work surface and a grip portion. The work surface may be varied, depending upon the desired application, to include absorbent, abrasive or polishing components.
The present invention provides a unique and convenient laminated pad that may include a pre-selected work surface that is able to perform a variety of tasks. For example, present absorbent articles, such as cotton balls, are used for a wide range of applications such as make-up removal, finger nail polish removal, or product application. However, when absorbent articles of this type are used, often the product being used or applied may seep through the absorbent article and come in contact with the fingers of the user, thereby creating mess or contact with the product. Furthermore, it may be difficult to maintain grip on a moistened absorbent article. In the preferred embodiment, the present invention is provided with an absorbent work surface, wherein the usual problems associated with typical cotton type pads are alleviated.
Alternately, the laminated pad of the present invention may be provided with an abrasive work surface. Usual abrading devices, for example for sanding tiny, hard to reach spaces, require power sanders of reduced size or inconvenient wadding of abrasive material, while the present device, supplied with an abrasive work surface, allows facile use while abading hard-to-reach surfaces. A further embodiment of the laminated pad includes a polishing work surface to be used for polishing difficult areas or in any application that the user requires an inexpensive, disposable polishing pad.
In the preferred embodiment of the invention the laminated pad includes an absorbent work surface, and a finger grip area including a barrier portion. The finger grip area is located opposite the work surface and includes a barrier portion for preventing moisture from the work surface from reaching the fingers of the user. The method of manufacturing and apparatus utilizing the method are also presented. The method and apparatus are capable of quickly and accurately producing the novel article in a number of sizes and shapes.
The present invention resides in a laminated article and method and apparatus for the manufacture of the article. The article includes a first layer having a work surface, with the first layer adhesively bonded to a moisture resistant gripping and barrier portion. The work surface may be of a variety of materials, including but not restricted to, absorbent, abrasive or polishing materials.
The novel method of manufacture may be used in connection with a novel arrangement of machine components. The steps of the method of manufacture include: providing a continuous web of material having a work surface and an oppositely adjacent supporting surface material; folding the first web of adhesive-backed material along two predetermined folding areas located longitudinally coextensive the material length to form two longitudinally coextensive folded edges, wherein each of the exposed surfaces are preferably adhesively coated; providing a second continuous web of adhesive-backed material; overlaying and coupling the second adhesive-backed material to a first side of the first, folded adhesive-backed material length; coupling the supporting surface of said continuous web of work surface material to a second side of the first, folded adhesive-backed material length to form a layered web; and die cutting the layered web into a predetermined configuration. Optionally, a continuous strip of carrier material for supporting the web of material having a work surface may be provided.